


don’t judge a girl by her murder

by sapphfics



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Murder Wives, Running Away, Self-Indulgent, also i’m using the last names from imdb so sorry if they’re wrong, this is half a writing exercise and half me writing my wish fulfilment ending for the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Beth-Ann doesn’t take a lot with her when she runs away. It’s not really an option.or: a small exploration of three different women driving down the same highway having just committed and/or witnessed a murder.





	don’t judge a girl by her murder

1.

Beth-Ann doesn’t take a lot with her when she runs away. It’s not really an option.

She grabs her old suitcase — one she hasn’t used since she and Rob’s honeymoon, since all those visits to the hospital to see their daughter until the last day she was alive — and packs light. A few dresses, a lipstick she’s never used, the white roller skates she had bought at sixteen with her first pay cheque in the hopes that Rob would like them. Rob liked everything about her back then, or so he told her.

He’s dead now. They’ll find his body in a few days, but that will give her plenty of time.

If she had more time, she would bring the piano. She can hear April trying to play it, singing a song she’s never heard before, and it makes her smile just a bit. There’s more than one piano in the world, but there’s only one April.

She remembers how shocked Rob had looked when she and April plunged knives into him. She grins. She feels free.

“We need to go,” She says, and April takes only the pink rubber gloves now stained with Rob’s blood.

“I think I loved him.” April whispers once they’re sat in her car — one Rob had bought her, apparently — “but you are the best person I’ve ever met. And we just...we’re bonded for life now, you realise.”

The enormity of committing murder on her husband of so many years hasn’t quite hit her yet. She wonders if this is similar to how Rob felt the first time he broke the rules, the first time he kissed April.

She wonders about kissing April a lot, and what it must feel like to break the rules.

“You’re sweet,” She repeats. April drives a bit faster for her taste, but she tries not to care. Shelia will probably be the one to find Rob’s body, and she’ll scowl, and she won’t call the cops until he’s rotting just a little bit more. “Las Vegas awaits. You’re going to be someone there, April.”

April grins back, her teeth as bright and as white as stagelights.

2.

She steals Tommy’s car, which in comparison to what’s just happened, is the lesser crime. She knows she can probably bribe the lawyers, at least, with all her money. She can imagine it now “Oh, Tommy got in an accident. That happens, you know, kids these days and all.”

She’ll go and see Amy and Brad. They live far enough away that Simone won’t have to be there when they find Tommy, when they find out what happened, when the funeral is held. This suits her just fine.

She’s still wearing the swatch. She hadn’t noticed until right now, speeding down a highway and not looking back. She will dispose of it later. Everything can be saved for later.

She checks the clock. Karl won’t be home for a few hours. No one needs to know, for now.

She parks her car outside of her daughter’s palatial mansion, fixes her hair in the car mirror, and smiles.

3.

_Eli is dead,_ Taylor thinks. _My sisters will be thrilled._

“This wasn’t always your plan, was it?” She asks suddenly. Jade turns in the driver’s seat. This is dangerous, but so is uprooting her whole life for Jade. She’s cut her hair as to not be so recogniseable anymore, but Taylor would know her anywhere.

“No, of course not!” Jade replies, and Taylor wants to believe her. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t want to fuck up people’s lives.”

“I know that,” Taylor tries to assure her. “Just...you’re like a chaos magnet.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jade is silent for a second. “It’s part of my charm.”

Despite herself, Taylor allows herself to laugh a little. Her husband is dead and she’s laughing and that might make her the worst woman in the world, but Jade is holding her hand and that makes everything okay again.

Jade is the only thing in her life that is easy. It will get easier, she hopes, once they find a new home.

“They won’t be able to pin this on you,” Taylor says. “Our neighbors saw Dick. They’ll assume he came back for revenge.”

“He would,” Jade says and Taylor resolves one day to ask about her past. “And if they pin it on me anyway, I’m a ghost in the system. I don’t even have a last name.”

“Did you want mine?” Taylor jokes. Why is she joking? Her husband is dead. But she supposes the other option is to cry her eyes out and she’s too tired to do that. “Anyway, if they pin it on you, I’ll defend you. I’m the best lawyer in the business.”

“You always do,” Jade says. “That’s one of the things I love about you.”

They continue speeding down the highway again.

“Home isn’t a place,” Taylor repeats as Jade pulls the car over the bring her lips to Taylor’s neck. “It’s people. And for me, it’s you.”

“We’re gonna get out of here.” Jade says. “We can never see this damn town again if you don’t want to. Done this before, and I’ll do it a thousand times to stay with you.”

_Please,_ Taylor prays to no one, _Please let her not be lying. I want her to stay._

Jade stays. 

**Author's Note:**

> so! been feeling pretty shit because i had a terrible summer and failed creative writing and a lot of shit happened so i haven’t been writing...at all...hence why i wrote this instead of anything else. sorry if it’s shit, i also wanted to establish an ao3 tag so. here u go. someone else write fic for this show i’m not good at it. also sorry about the shitty title lmfao


End file.
